


I hate Dia’s rules, I’m gonna kiss Ruby.

by Gravitational_Rice



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hanamaru best wingwoman, Hi i love when women, I still don’t know how to write kissing LOL!!, girls kissing go awooga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: Girls kissing omg
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia, Kurosawa Ruby/Matsuura Kanan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I hate Dia’s rules, I’m gonna kiss Ruby.

“You are absolutely  **FORBIDDEN** from even LOOKING at Ruby.”

Kanan did terribly in school again due to her massive love for her girlfriend Ruby, and now she pays the price for forgetting to study.

“But Dia, it was only a 55!”

“A 55 is the whole reason why we are doing intensive studying at Hanamaru’s!”

And now she’s stuck in an argument with Dia.

“You just want to see Maru and make me jealous, don't lie!”

“Kanan you need to understand that I just want to help you! Ruby will be home and I know you’ll get distracted!”

“Hmmf! Fine!”

Kanan hates being away from Ruby, but if she’s at Maru’s it shouldn’t be too bad. Maru’s just as cuddly as Ruby, though Dia will probably hog her.

  
  


Kanan was completely wrong about everything. It was terrible. Maru wasn’t even in the same room as them and Dia’s lectures were getting harder and harder to listen to.

“Kanan, are you even listening anymore?”

“No my brain has rotted.”

“Ugh, fine you can take a break. Call Hanamaru for me.”

“‘Kay.”

Kanan left the accursed study room, and headed towards the kitchen, where Hanamaru was enjoying a snack, but not alone.

“Heya Maru, Dia wants to make out with you- RUBY?”

“O-oh hi Kanan!”

Kanan could barely believe her eyes. Ruby wasn’t at the Kurosawa manor, but here at the temple!

Hanamaru sighs, “Thanks for letting me know, Kanan. I’ll tell Dia you went to take the most terrifying poop of your life.”

“Thanks- wait what.”

“She won’t suspect that Ruby was here at all if I tell her you’re taking a shit, zura.”

“Oh. Thanks anyway Maru.”

“Ruby you best zoom home right away after you two finish. I can’t keep Dia back for too long.”

Hanamaru walks over to her room, the designated study room.

“Dia, make out with me. Right now, zura.”

“Okay- WAIT WHAT!?”

Dia was sent to the world of pleasure when Hanamaru locked lips with her.

  
  


“S-so Ruby, what do you want to do?”

Kanan was way too nervous about this, at any second, Hanamaru’s alluring Dia powers could stop working and Dia could find Kanan having a face war with Ruby.

“I want to do something like this,” Ruby gently kissed Kanan on the cheek, just to make sure Kanan was okay with it. “You better make sure to study hard for me, Kanan! Or I’ll be mad!”

“Haha, fine fine,” Kanan quickly dismissed the last line and leaned down to return the kiss to Ruby.

“Ah! So you do want kisses?”

“Of course I do, silly.”

Kanan leaned closer to Ruby, then started a kiss, right on Ruby’s lips. Ruby didn’t seem to mind, and deepened the kiss, playfully trying to stick her tongue in the diver’s mouth. Kanan saw that as a challenge, and quickly fought back Ruby’s tongue with her own, eventually winning access to the redhead’s mouth. Kanan took this quick moment to explore, she’s always loved exploring places. After a quick exploration, Kanan broke the kiss, letting Ruby take a breath of fresh air.

“How was that?”

“W-woah…”

“Seems like I left you… out of breath.”

“Kanan! You ruined the moment!”

“Well, I gotta get back to studying, don’t want to upset Dia’s stupid schedule.”

“Well then, see you at school?”

“Of course!”

Kanan and Ruby left the bathroom, and Ruby headed home. Kanan however, returned to the “study room” and found Dia and Hanamaru in an intense make out session.

“That’s gross!”

“Mm-ah! Kanan! Didn’t see you there, zura!” Hanamaru quickly pushed Dia off of the bed and walked over to Kanan. “Sorry about that, I’ll go back to the kitchen!”

“O...kay?”

Dia cleared her throat loud enough for Kanan to hear and dusted herself off. “We have to get back to work, Kanan.”

“Ok miss asshole teacher.”

“By the way, you saw nothing.”

“Yep, totally blind.”

Kanan got a 98 on the next test, much to Chika’s dismay.


End file.
